


Tie My Tie

by wildandsexy



Series: Jackbum Drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, this maybe should be M... Idk have fun kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum hates tying ties. Luckily Jackson is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie My Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaebumsbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumsbird/gifts).



> for the prompt: “15. That was a perfect example of how not to do things.” from [here ](http://fightmejaebum.tumblr.com/post/147506757960/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and). Feel free to send me some if you wanna!! 
> 
> also for olga my lil bub :*

Jaebum flicked his perfectly pressed collar up once more, looped his tie around his neck and carefully measured the ends together before crossing one over the other. Over, behind, over, half behind, pull through the loop and down and-

"Fuck this," Jaebum huffed out again, pulling it loose for the third time. He didn't know what was going on with him, no matter how many times he had done it before he couldn't seem make it his tie lie flat against his neck. His hair was neatly styled. His shirt was pressed and smooth against his chest. His belt was fastened, his shoes on and he was ready to head to his meeting with management but he couldn't get this one fucking thing done. He knew he should have just dressed casually today, even if he'd look less professional. At least then he wouldn't have to have a god damn crisis over a tie.

He pressed his palms against his eyes for a moment, not wanting to run his hands through his hair and mess it up. He didn't have enough patience to fix his hair too.

"Okay one more time," He muttered to himself quietly. The door behind him was half open and he wasn't eager to draw the others' attention.

He fixed his collar and repeated the actions again. Over, behind, over, half behind, through the loop- and it was already lopsided. "Fuck this." Jaebum barked out, harshly pulling the tie from around his neck and tossing it on the floor.

"Well that's a perfect example of how not to tie a tie," He heard Jackson say from the doorway, and swung around to see the younger picking the silk tie off the bathroom's tile floor, dusting off imaginary dirt and grinning at him.

Jaebum sighed loudly, not in the mood for Jackson's teasing, "It's not working- I'm just gonna go get changed-"

He moved towards the door only to be stopped by Jackson's hand against his chest. He tried to contain his eye roll, already frustrated enough by his failure.

"Jackson-"

Jackson shushed him, "Hyung let me try." Jaebum knew he should protest the way Jackson's question came out as an order but he dropped his head in defeat. He was stressed and tired and now was not the time to lecture Jackson on respecting his elders.

"Fine," Jaebum allowed, shifting his shoulders back and letting Jackson loop the tie around his neck.

It wasn't until Jackson was focused on his actions, tongue caught between sharp teeth in concentration, that Jaebum realised how close he would be standing and how terrible of an idea this was.

Jackson hummed under his breath, hands moving confidently as he looped the tie with ease. Jaebum wasn't even paying attention to his actions anymore, breath caught in his throat when Jackson leant closer to do the final loop. He pulled it through surely, pink lips breaking into a smile when he assessed his work. He tweaked it slightly, running his hands along Jaebum's front to smooth the fabric of his shirt once more.

When he was finally satisfied he turned his proud grin to Jaebum, expression faltering when he caught the heat in his gaze.

Jaebum knew he was being stupid. He knew the heat in the air between the was probably from a fault in the air conditioning and not from any similar interest on Jackson's part. He knew that Jackson's lip was probably caught in his lips because of his apprehension at Jaebum's obsessive stare. He knew that when Jackson's eyes dropped to his mouth it wasn't because Jackson wanted to kiss him too but because of the embarrassingly audible sound of him swallowing nervously.

He knew all of these things, and he knew that he was making a terrible mistake but he leant in and captured Jackson's lips in his anyway.

Apparently Jackson hadn't gotten the memo about it being a terrible idea because he responded eagerly, mouth parting against Jaebum's when his tongue traced his lips. The wet slide had Jaebum letting out a whine that Jackson swallowed eagerly. He pushed into the smaller boy's space desperately, spinning him quickly so he was leant back against the bathroom counter. He heard the clatter of products as Jackson slid up onto it but he spared it little notice. He could clean it up later when he wasn't being pulled in tighter by the firm strength of Jackson's thighs around his waist.

He felt Jackson groan against him the closer he moved and couldn't help but grin into their kiss. Jackson was as eager as he was, accidentally biting his lower lip and muttering out a "sorry" that was muffled by Jaebum's responding moan. After that Jackson's nerves seemed to melt away, arms looped around his neck and pulling him in closer to alternate between long, soft kisses and gentle bites. Jaebum was lost in him, trying to regulate his breathing through his nose to resist the urge to pull back to catch his breath. He let his hands grip at Jackson's thighs, groaning when Jackson's hips shifted against him so he could feel the warm weight of him against him.

Eventually the lack of air was too much and Jackson pulled back, giggling when Jaebum's eyes stayed closed for a moment before opening dazedly.

"Fuck," Jaebum murmured quietly, taking in the bruised redness of Jackson's mouth. Jackson was staring at him, eyes wide in surprise and Jaebum tried not to let it make him nervous.

"Fuck," Jackson answered, voice harsh and making Jaebum drop his grip on his thighs. He should've known better- this was a terrible idea. Jackson didn't want him of course he didn't want him. He had just gotten caught up in Jaebum's desperate attempt of a confession. He didn't blame him really. They were a dorm packed full of boys with hormones and tension and emotions it wasn't Jackson's fault Jaebum hadn't been smart enough to resist when handed such an opportunity- "I think you're gonna be late to your meeting."

Jaebum blinked slowly, confused before he realised what Jackson meant. He leant around him, swearing when he caught sight of his reflection. His neatly combed hair was messed up, clearly having been caught victim of Jackson's eager hands. His lips were even redder than Jackson's and if he looked carefully he was pretty sure he could see the clear bite mark on his lower one. His shirt had been pulled out of his waistband, the front rumpled against him. Not the mention the clear outline pressing against the front of his pants, only half hard in his slacks but still enough to complete his look.

The only thing that stayed in place was his tie, still perfectly tied against his throat.

He heard Jackson's slightly hysterical giggle and he looked back to him in surprise, soon finding himself joining him in laughter. Jackson moved his hands to try and fix Jaebum's hair but it was obvious he was better at messing it up than fixing it.

"I think I better make a call," Jaebum said softly, shoving a fond hand at Jackson's chest and grinning when Jackson grabbed it in his, linking their fingers together. "Do you think I can convince them I'm not feeling well enough to come in?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows in surprise but still smiled brightly.

"If anyone asks me you are very very ill," Jackson nodded seriously, eyes twinkling. "But don't worry hyung- I'll take care of you."

Jaebum leant back in, pressing a lingering kiss to Jackson's lips.

"You always do."

**Author's Note:**

> idk I'm a mess this was written on my phone sorry if it formats weird!! thanks for reading :)


End file.
